


Dancing Purple Jacket

by I_glitterz



Series: Tommy-Were Verse [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz





	Dancing Purple Jacket

Walking along the eerie and dark wooded lining, the only thought Adam comes up with is that he has all of ten minutes to get as far away from here as possible before Tommy starts looking. He had this planned for their day off, given that they had all day to plan out their first real hunting game; woods, darkness, running long distances, and the loads of time for the hunter to catch the prey, all a package deal.

Adam has arranged for their schedules to be clear all evening so that they can do this properly and without technology up their asses every five minutes.

The last thing he remembers before bolting ass is the sound of Tommy’s growl warning him. He’s got his voodoo jacket on, feeling it whip forwards and backwards as he runs further into the forest he picked.

The wind is making his cheeks burn because of the clipped temperature and he almost can’t see; it’s so dark. Adam told Tommy to give him a ten minute head start, but he doubts Tommy will listen.

He can feel his own heartbeat in his ears, so he’s pretty sure Tommy can hear it from the hundred foot distance separating them.

He hides behind a broken down tree. Knowing it isn’t smart, he crouches to get some sort of view. All he can see is the bark in front of him and the night shadows of leaves above him.

After a minute's rest, Adam runs again, zigzagging through the trees, hoping that the change in direction will throw Tommy off somehow, though he knows it won’t work.

The only thing he can hear is his harsh breathing and the blood pumping in his ears. He almost stops, holds his breath just to hear if Tommy’s close, but dismisses it because Tommy being a cat means that he has a lightness of foot that Adam won’t be able to hear.

Before he stops for a breather he hears it, that small scrap of leaves crumbling together from someone; better yet, something stepping on them. He doesn’t stop, he can’t. He’s too scared at being caught, being under the hundred and twenty pound cat. He runs, trying to go faster, but his stamina is quickly decreasing and the burn in his lungs is getting harder and harder to ignore.

He thinks maybe he should stop, but knowing that stopping would make Tommy _that_ much closer keeps him going, makes him forget that his lungs are shriveling up to nothing.

Adam rounds a stump and log, creating what he hopes is distance and a distraction, and runs smack dab into a tree. Groaning softly, he checks his face, but the only impact he felt was the blunt form of the tree knocking his shoulder out of place.

He thinks about screaming for a second, telling Tommy that _fuck, it’s really painful_ , but he wants to make Tommy happy, always strives to make his kitty happy and sated.

He mans up and grabs his arm, jogging a little until he reaches a fallen tree cave. He stumbles into it and hides, breathing in and out and trying to blink away the spots that form in his vision from the pain in his shoulder.

He doesn’t know how to pop it back into place and hopes that someone back at the hotel does.

Adam holds his breath, hearing a twig or two break not thirty feet from him. He slowly crawls out of the fallen tree cave, standing to make a run for a clearing he can see not twenty yards away.

That’s when he hears the growling behind him. He pauses for a split second, thinking that maybe if he stands still, the hunter will think he’s not prey. He breaks that train of thought and goes full speed towards that opening. He’s jumping over a few small logs, going under short branches, and two feet from the clearing, he feels two paws on his back and then he feels the ground and his shoulder make contact, popping it back into place. It’s painful and he yelps but other than that, he shows no sign of injury.

Tommy drags his body by the jacket into the clearing and when he’s a good few hundred feet from the forest, Tommy lets go of him, circles him and then pounces, landing so close to his ribcage that the sharp intake of breath he makes actually might hurt worse than the popping of his shoulder.

Adam is staring up at glowing honey brown eyes. He thinks they look like doe eyes, but the claws and the heavy weight on top of him says differently.

For his great effort, he gets an un-clawed paw to the face that has his head lulling to the side. He exhales that painful breath, but shortly sucks another in when he feels the smallest but most intimate lick to the neck he’s sure he’s ever felt in his life.

The gasp that breath creates makes Tommy purr loudly.

“Tommy,” Adam whispers so quietly, he’s not sure he said anything at all, except for the headbutt he receives for his wonderful effort at Tommy’s name.

The weight is suddenly gone and he has a very cute and very naked Tommy Joe on top of him licking his neck and pawing at his jacket, trying and failing to release it.

“Adam.” It comes out as the most adorable whine that Adam has ever heard and he’s stripping his clothes faster than he would if he caught fire.

Tommy’s whole body slumps on top of him and all Adam can feel is warm, slick skin and he rubs Tommy’s back, his hips, his _ass_ , trying to feel anything and everything that is _Tommy Joe_.

He doesn’t expect to feel Tommy already open, slick, and ready for him when he rubs over his hole, and he groans out so loud, it rumbles through Tommy.

“So wet, Tommy Joe. God, and it’s just for me,” Adam moans out.

“Just for you, yes. Now, god, Adam, fuck, now!” Tommy keens.

As Adam slips one hand around Tommy’s waist, he guides his cock with his other one towards Tommy’s entrance while Tommy’s above him, rolling his hips impatiently. He slides in so smoothly, no resistance, but just enough roughness of skin catching skin that it’s the perfect kind of torture.

“Oh my god,” Adam whispers in amazement as Tommy’s body relaxes and just takes everything Adam gives it without a fight.

Adam’s pretty sure that if he dies right now, he’d be sated and happy; apart from the fact that he’s so achingly hard, he’s sure if Tommy even twitches the wrong, or even right way, he’s gonna come so hard, he might black out from it.

At the same time as Adam says, “Don’t move!” Tommy says, “Fuck! Move!”

His brain is short circuiting and his body is telling him to get a fucking move on with it already before it explodes from all the build up and teasing it’s receiving at the moment.

He breathes, pushes in and the whine Tommy produces and the way he moves just right on Adam’s dick has Adam groaning like a dying man.

“Adam, Adam, Adam, fuck, come on,” Tommy repeats like a mantra over and over again.

Adam can’t take it anymore; Tommy moving just like that and the build up he’s got going on, he just can’t take it, so he goes to town on Tommy’s ass, pounding in so hard, he can’t believe Tommy’s still on top of him, grinding his hips down and following the fucked up rhythm that Adam is creating; if you can call it a rhythm at all.

Sweat slick skin smacking together and the sounds Tommy is producing, along with the tight squeeze Tommy contracts around Adam, sends him right over the edge, shooting so hard and so much, he’s sure he blacks out a little.

Tommy’s jerking himself off and riding Adam like a pro, creating a rhythm of pull, twist, grind and then he’s cumming, too. Stream after hot stream spreads all over Adam’s chest, then Tommy’s collapsing, sated and completely boneless on top of Adam, breathing heavily and shivering as a gust of wind seeps through the sex fog they both just got out of.

“That … Fuck, Adam … _That_ ,” Tommy says.

“Was fucking incredible and when we get back to the hotel, I’m fucking you against the couch, so you can paint it a pretty white and not the ugly ass red it is at the moment,” Adam finishes.

“Deal,” Tommy agrees.

A few moments later, they get up and Adam puts the purple jacket around Tommy’s naked form.

“So, how exactly did the jacket come into play?” Adam asks as they walk the twenty feet to the car.

“It didn’t. I just got a kick out of you running in it. Sorta reminded me of a gyspie running from the law. Totally got me off, too.”

Adam growls. “Know what else is gonna get you off? Me fucking you against that couch.”

Tommy slides into the car and turns to Adam while they’re on the road. “As long as I don’t pay for the damages to the couch, I’m cool.”

Adam smirks.


End file.
